Mo Lianjian
Summary Mo Lianjian is the main character of the manga Demons and Strangers. He's an orphan that was picked up by the leader of the Soul Controlling Sect during one of his journeys. Although he was allowed to join the sect, he wasn't shown any interest in him, so to collect spirit stones, he joins dangerous jobs to exterminate demons. Through a stroke of luck, he obtained a fragment of a sword that has a mysterious background, thus his journey begun. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Mo Lianjian Origin: Demons and Strangers Gender: Male Age: 12 Classification: Human, Cultivator Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Senses (Can sense others and spirits), Martial Arts (All disciples of the Soul Controlling Sect practice martial arts), Strong Willpower, Swordsman, Acrobatics, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with souls and spirits), Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate Qi), Magic, Soul Manipulation (Can attack ghosts, spirits and souls), Air Manipulation (He can throw his slash for a ranged attack), Fire Manipulation (Via Phosphofire Sword can cover his sword in fire aura), Sealing (Can seal spirits and souls), Summoning, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can resist when fighting with other disciples or demons that attack the soul) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can easly cut through trees and can kill huge toads) Speed: Peak Human (Can cover this distance in one second) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range, further with his sword. Tens of meters with Shadow Edge Standard Equipment: Phosphofire Sword, Mysterious Crystal (A mysterious necklace with a crystal that saved him from death and can launch an attack that is able to attack matter and erase souls), Shadow and Light Fragment (A fragment of a sword that was once used by the last swordsman of the Yuhun sect), Spirit-Attracting Firefly (A magic tool that attracts souls and spirits), Can Create/Summon: Intelligence: Gifted, while he is young, his martial arts and swords skills are praised even by those of higher cultivation realm. He is a witty and intelligent teenager that uses his head in a fight. Weaknesses: None notable Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Qi Cultivation disciples can make a contract with a soul beat granting them different intrinsic abilities. The Beast Contract has three stages: *First is making a contract with a soul beast and using it in combat. *Second is Tool Transformation, where the soul beast will transform into various magic tools depending on their characteristics. *Third is Possession, where the soul beast and the contractor will become one. Know also as the assimilation of two souls. The soul beast of Mo Lianjian is a Cat with enormous soul power. Currently its unknown what stage he reached. Shadow Edge: A technique that creates an air slash for long-range to attack. Yinling Circle: A sealing circle that needs to be prepared beforehand as it needs time to be used. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Demons and Strangers Category:Manga Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Teenagers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 9